


Pantyhose

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, F/M, Role Playing, Rough Sex, Smut, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Kurt decides to get kinky, starting with a pair of Diane's pantyhose.  He tops her and she works hard to please him.





	Pantyhose

**Author's Note:**

> (Just something I thought I'd try out, not sure if anyone will like it or not. Let me know what you think?)

He growled in her ear, “these fucking pantyhose are in the way!” As he pawed at her hips.

“Kurt! Language!” Diane admonished with a frisky grin, swatting him playfully. “I know, but they make my legs look fabulous.” She posed to prove her point.

He groaned. “But they’re impeding progress. I need to be inside you,” Kurt lamented, his fingers picking at the back of her skirt.

“Plus,” Diane started, pushing his hands down from her, “we’re still in public.” She looked around to see if anyone in the otherwise empty elevator had noticed his eagerness, out of habit. “We’ll be in the room in a few minutes. You can wait until then.”

She grasped one hand and interlaced her fingers with his, bringing it up to her mouth. Diane placed a lingering, wet kiss on his knuckles and looked up at him. “Right?”

Kurt growled under his breath.

The elevators opened and the couple exited, quickly making their way to their room. The key card let them in and before the door had even closed, Kurt had her pinned against the wall, his body pushed into hers. “Now,” he commanded, tugging at her skirt.

“Relax, Kurt. We’ve got all night.” Diane loved toying with Kurt once he was this turned on, especially knowing how aggressive he’d become in bed as a result. She walked towards the bathroom and shimmied out of her skirt on the way there, shaking her ass deliberately as she did.

Kurt shook his head and kicked off his shoes and began disrobing as the seconds she spent doing god knows what in the bathroom, felt like minutes, which seemed to drag into hours. 

“Come on!” He warned.

Diane walked out, biting her glasses, and smiled, wearing nothing more than her lingerie, pantyhose and all.

“Now,” he commanded once again. Kurt rose and approached Diane, reaching out a hand to pull her to the bed. With one tug he had her on the bed and climbed on top. 

Again, he tugged at her pantyhose. 

“Careful, Kurt. These are new hose.”

He grinned, accepting the challenge. “You mean, these?” Kurt ran his hands down her torso and moved his fingers between her thighs.

“Yes, these,” she replied with an eye roll. “What did you think I was…?”

But before she could finish her thought, Kurt had torn a hole in between her legs and dove in, making a meal out of her even though she was still wearing panties.

“Kurt! What the fuck?!”

“Shh,” he playfully admonished back, “language.” He placed his mouth on her panties once again and mouthed what he’d really rather be doing with her.

Diane sighed. “Okay, that feels kinda… wow. Okay, take them off.”

Kurt chuckled into her and pushed harder, the smell of her wetness spurring him on even farther.

The vibrations from his laugh reverberated against her clit. Her legs wrapped around his head and pulled him in, “please?” She panted.

Kurt’s fingers toyed with the fabric of her panties around her hips but instead of tugging down, he tugged up, increasing the pressure on her clit even further.

“Good god! Now!” She growled.

Kurt positioned his body over hers and tugged down her panties and what was left of her hose, all while kissing her.

Diane whimpered gratefully as she moved her hips up to facilitate his actions. Her hands reached down to his hips, greedily grabbing for his swollen cock, willing him to slide into her to give her the release she desperately craved.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them together above her head.

Her eyes flew open in surprise, Kurt’s tongue only delved deeper into her mouth.

“Mmm?” She tried to ask.

“Mmm.” He cooed back.

Kurt placed his hips over hers and teased her wet slit with the tip of his cock.

He broke the kiss, “tell me what you want Ms. Lockhart.”

She looked up at him, “well first what the hell are you doing with my hands?” 

He only grinned. “What else?” Kurt lowered his hips just so his head parted her wet folds.

Diane strained against his grasp, bucked her hips upward, and swallowed hard, “please?”

He smiled, pulling his hips back, “please what?” His tongue snaked out of his mouth and flicked her top lip, prolonging his teasing.

Diane’s mouth opened to receive him but she only whimpered in frustration when he pulled away.

“Please. I need to feel you inside me.”

Kurt moved his free hand down to her waist, placing two fingers on her clit. “What about this? Does this work?”

He began rubbing up and down painfully quickly against her and she could only cry out, “fuck!” Her back arched and her fingers flexed. Diane closed her eyes and let herself feel the orgasm continuing to creep up on her.

He moved his face to her neck and alternated between licking and nibbling as he whispered filthy ideas in her ear. He knew how much she loved dirty talk. “Does that feel good, Diane? Hmm? I know it does.” He grinned against her soft flesh. “You’re so wet for me. You know what I want to do to you, don’t you?

Diane nodded her head and bit down on her lower lip, she moaned aloud, “yes.”

“Mmm. Good girl. You wanna cum for me, don’t you?”

She nodded, wordlessly.

“My cock needs to be inside you. You like my cock, baby?”

Diane whimpered as the wave of pleasure crept closer.

Kurt’s fingers moved as fast as he could possibly go, knowing full well he should have used his left hand- this one would be a bit sore tomorrow.

“Cum for me,” he commanded before biting down on her neck, pushing his hips back into hers. “Come on,” he urged.

Diane convulsed as the first wave crashed into her. “God yes!” Her body tensed and shuddered, Kurt slowed his hand, slightly.

“Good girl! Feel it baby. Give me everything you’ve got.” He cupped her wetness and massaged the heel of his hand against her clit, giving her a bit of a respite her body craved. He rocked his hips against her, showing her what her orgasm was doing to him, teasing once more. “Mmm!”

Diane let out one growl before her body collapsed into the bed with a deep sigh. Her hands flexed once more before relaxing and she moaned. “Oh god,” she panted. “I…” She struggled to catch her breath.

“Mmm,” he cooed into her neck. “Hi baby.”

Diane finally opened her eyes to look at her tormentor slash incredible lover. “Hi,” she managed, breathily. She smiled as Kurt moved his hand to his mouth, using his tongue to clean her off of him. 

“Fuck you taste good.”

“May I?”

Kurt smiled and moved his thumb to her mouth. Diane accepted him greedily, showing him just what she would be doing to his cock, given the chance.

He pulled his hand back, “greedy tonight, aren’t we?”

Diane grinned back, “let my hands go and you’ll see.”

“Actually,” Kurt replied, squeezing her wrists a little tighter, burying his face in her neck, alternating between kisses and light nibbles, “I think we can save your requests for another time.”

Her brow furrowed. “What? Kurt…”

Kurt broke off her thought with a deep kiss and a thrust of his hips against her thigh. He growled into her mouth before pulling back, “don’t move.”

He got up to gather what was left of her pantyhose off of the bed. Once in his hands, he stretched them out and moved to her wrists, running the smooth, thin fabric across her sensitive skin before grinning. “Sir.”

“Hmm?” Diane replied sleepily.

“Call me Sir.”

Diane’s lip twitched as she caught on, “yes, Sir.” She swallowed hard and looked into his eyes. This was all new territory for her but she couldn’t see doing this with any other person other than him.

Kurt reached behind her and with one skilled movement, unclasped her bra and took it off of her. He straddled her hips and tied her wrists together attempting to loop the fabric around the bedposts. “Lay diagonally. These’ll cut off circulation if you don’t.” He moved off of her, standing to the side of the bed.

She wriggled her body to the side as demurely as she possibly could, trying not to giggle at the absurdity of how she must have looked.

“Good girl,” Kurt replied once she was in place. He finished tying her to the one bedpost and looked down at her. “Flex your fingers for me.”

Diane did as she was told, showing him there was enough room for her to struggle without her fingers turning purple but also showing that she wouldn’t be able to get free all that easily.

“Perfect.” He walked to the end of the bed and looked down at her, exposed in more than one way.

She got a chill and fought to suppress it. Her breathing started to get heavier as his eyes continued to rove over her body. The one thing she couldn’t seem to control, however, was how wet she continued to get at the prospect of submitting to him, not knowing what exactly he was planning on doing with her.

“Hmm,” Kurt mumbled, cocking his head to the side. He smirked before walking towards the closet. He rummaged around for a few moments, uttering an occasional “come on,” as he looked until, “ah ha!” Kurt walked out of the closet holding up a black tie.

Diane’s eyes widened as she realized what he’d planned for her.

“Have you ever been deprived of sight during sex, Ms. Lockhart?”

“No, Sir, I can’t say that I have.”

“Looks like you’re in for a treat this evening,” he replied, walking to the bed and sitting next to her. 

Diane raised her head to let him proceed with blindfolding her. 

“How’s that?” He asked.

She closed her eyes just to be sure, “okay.”

“Okay what?” He asked, his voice deep and stern.

Diane was silent for a moment then replied, “okay, Sir.”

“Better,” he replied before placing a kiss on her left hip bone. 

Diane’s hips rose up towards him.

“Hmm. Still greedy I see,” he said. Kurt moved his face as close to her mound as he could possibly get it, exhaling deliberately into her.

She shivered.

Kurt stuck out his tongue and gently ran it up one lip and down the other. He pulled back and watched as she arched her chest up and sighed. “Yes!”

He grinned and pushed his face deep into her waiting wetness, his tongue finding her clit still quite sensitive from earlier. She bucked her hips, “please?” She whimpered.

“Yes. I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he said, standing to leave the room.

“What? No!” She cried out. “Come back! Sir?”

Diane whimpered again to herself, trying to think of anything but how incredibly talented her husband was with his tongue. She was already so turned on again that she ached. It also didn’t help that he stopped as soon as he’d started, either.

Determined to play along Diane wouldn’t open her eyes to try to get a look at the clock on her bedside table, not knowing whether a full minute had passed or if it’d been fifteen. All she knew was that the throbbing between her thighs and the frustration she was feeling was not subsiding.

She’d never seen this side of Kurt before and she couldn’t wait to see what he had in store. 

Only one other man had ever dared to dominate her and she cut him off at the knees, laughing at him before he could even think to utter, “call me Sir.”

Kurt returned with a few items he’d gathered from around the house and set them on the bed next to Diane.

He leaned over her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and pulled away, her head following his, begging for more.

Kurt smirked as he took an ice cube from the bowl and put it between his lips. He leaned forward once more and rubbed it between her breasts.

Diane gasped and shivered as the cold met her flesh. “Kurt!” Her nipples stiffening in response.

He took the cube from between his lips and, with his other hand, spanked her mound. “Sir. Do you understand?”

She gasped once more. “Yes, Sir,” she panted. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Good girl,” he replied.

Kurt took the ice cube in his right hand and began tracing it along her body. He signed his name, slowly, on her taught stomach, watching as goosebumps arose on her arms and thighs. The ice cube made its way towards her hot pussy.

He took it away and blew hot, moist air on the flesh he’d just signed and watched her body react.

The mixture of sensations was beginning to drive her mad; her hands flexed and she panted, quietly, silently begging for the melting ice to make its way to her core but also praying it wouldn’t get any closer.

Kurt ran his soft tongue on her stomach where the ice had left a wet trail. Diane sighed.

He stood then straddled her hips once more. 

Diane bit her lower lip, not yet sure of what to expect next.

He leaned over her and bit down on one nipple while simultaneously placing another melting cube on the other. Her back arched into him. “Oh god,” she continued to pant.

Kurt tugged on her nipple, squeezing her breast with his hand as he watched as the other, getting the ice treatment hardened in delicious pain.

Diane’s wetness was becoming too much for her.

“Kur…” she started. Kurt looked up, ready to dole out another punishment, “Sir.” She corrected herself. “Please fuck me?”

Kurt chuckled against her breast before sitting up straight. “You’re a quick learner.”

He moved his hand from her breast to push his hard length against her stomach, slowly rocking his hips as he did. “Do you see what you do to me?”

“God yes!” She moaned. “More?” Diane licked her upper lip in anticipation.

Kurt rocked his hips against her twice more before climbing off of her, grunting to tease her, but reaching up and pulling the blindfold from her eyes.

She blinked a few times to make eye contact with him. “Already?”

“Yes. I want to see your beautiful eyes when you suck my cock.”

Diane nodded, her eyes smiling.

He repositioned himself next to her on the bed, resting on his knees. “Stick out your tongue. Look at me.”

“Yes, Sir,” she stated quietly, tearing her eyes away from his hard cock, and sticking out her tongue as she was commanded.

Kurt grasped himself and began running his swollen head along her tongue before pushing deeper into her mouth, which she accepted greedily.

He stilled himself and watched as she began sucking on him. “Come get it. Show me how badly you want it.”

Diane’s hormones took over as she completely disregarded the order to stick out her tongue and, instead, devoured her husband’s hard cock. She strained her neck to get as much of him in her mouth as she possibly could, all while maintaining eye contact.

Kurt watched as he worked to please him and placed his hand on her breast and began to knead it. It took all he had within him not to thrust into her mouth. It was so soft and wet and inviting. But he restrained himself.

Instead, he sat back on his heels and pulled himself just out of reach of her skilled mouth.

She whimpered. He chuckled.

“I didn’t tell you you could stop.”

Diane growled in frustration, under her breath and strained against her restraints, pushing herself as far forward as she possibly could while only getting the head in her mouth.

To compensate, Diane sucked hard, pulling a satisfied groan from her lover.

“Fuck, Diane.” Kurt threw his head back and moved his fingers to her wet twat.

Diane groaned thankfully.

Kurt pulled back once more and moved between her thighs. Diane watched him, licking her lips while he moved to position his body over hers.

He grasped his cock in one hand and ran the tip along her wetness, teasing her.

“Please, Sir?” She whimpered.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I need to feel you inside me,” she started.

“Is that all?” He asked sliding in just the tip before pulling back out of her.

“No,” she groaned. “I… I need to make you cum.”

“Mmm,” he replied pushing the full length of himself into her before pulling out once more. 

“Fuck! More!”

“No ‘please, Sir’?” Kurt spanked her clit and grinned as he watched her body react.

“Please, Sir?” She begged, hastily.

Kurt slid half of himself into her, sighing as he let himself feel her wet heat.

“Come get it.”

Diane planted her feet and pushed up to get all of him inside her, fucking him the best she could.

“Yes,” he grunted with a half-smile. 

She worked harder than she’d ever worked while having sex before. All she knew was she wanted his orgasm more than anything. Diane bit down on her lower lip and pulled against her restraints, her eyes showing her determination.

He leaned forward over her. “Still.”

She stopped and fell on to the bed, panting, still looking at his face.

Kurt smirked and drove himself deep into her, stopping only to grind deep against her.

Diane groaned in appreciation. “Fuck!”

“You like that?” Kurt repeated the motion once more, this time pushing deeper, watching her breasts bounce

Her breathing hitched in her throat as she tried to moan, “yes.” It came out sounding like a whining grunt.

Kurt smiled and kissed her, fucking her hard and fast, releasing everything within him at that very moment.

Diane groaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around him just before she came. Her inner muscles squeezed him tight, her body clenched, her eyes rolled back in her head.

He pushed into her as deep as he could, grinding his hips into her, rubbing her clit with his body, coaxing every last drop from her orgasm. Kurt pulled up off to let her breathe as he bit down on her neck.

She squeezed her pc muscles as hard as she could before her body went limp.

Kurt began thrusting slower as he let her ride out her orgasm, sitting up to look at her.

Diane opened her eyes and looked up at him.

He kissed her and asked, “did I tell you you could cum?”

“No,” she panted. “I’m sorry, Sir.” She bit down on her lower lip to plead mercy while clenching her muscles around him as hard as she possibly could.

Kurt groaned and shook his head, fighting a smile. “Fuck!”

She begun to lay it on thick- she kissed his lips, his chin, biting down on the beard on his chin, tugging. She moved her lips down his strong jaw before letting her tongue run up and down his neck. 

“Fuck me, Sir. Please?” She licked along his earlobe before taking it between her teeth. “I need to make you cum,” she mumbled into his ear, tugging with her teeth.

Diane wrapped her legs around his hips even tighter. “Fuck, you feel so good inside me. Your cock belongs in me.”

She bit down harder on his ear and clenched her muscles again. “Please cum,” she begged. “For me?”

Kurt pushed deep into her, letting Diane fuck him, feeling his orgasm getting closer and closer. 

“I love you.” She tugged his ear even harder with her teeth.

And with that Kurt came, deep within her. His body spasmed, his teeth clenched.

“Yes!” Diane cried aloud as she hooked her heels behind his ass, pulling him even further into her.

His body collapsed on hers. Diane’s legs finally relaxed and fell back to the bed.

They both struggled to breathe normally before Kurt rolled off of her and attempted to pull her body to his.

He opened his eyes as they started giggling. “Guess I should untie you, huh?”

“If you don’t mind,” she replied with a smile. 

Kurt sighed and sat up on an elbow to undo her restraints.

After some tugging, he finally freed her. He took both hands in his and placed gentle kisses on her wrists.

He fell back into the bed and grasped her hand in his, kissing her fingers once before interlacing them with his, placing it back on his chest, where it had been moments before.

Diane curled up next to him and sighed. “Wow. I take it you’re a fan of being the top?”

“Mmhmm,” he replied sleepily.

“How do you feel about a power exchange?” She asked, looking up at him.

“Really?”

Diane closed her eyes and sighed. “Good answer.”


End file.
